falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cola-cars arena
(interior) }} The Cola-cars arena is a location in Nuka-World in 2287. Background Prior to the Great War, the building was originally the Cola-cars bumper car ride, managed by Rob, with Boone and Edgemont working maintenance, and with Kevin, Liz, Maria, Mike, Nick and Ryan working as regular employees. By 2287, the Cola-cars building is now occupied by the Nuka-World raiders and is used as a fighting arena for the final stage of the Gauntlet. Those who make it to the arena must fight Overboss Colter, the Nuka-World raider leader, in a rigged fight where they are inevitably killed. Layout Exterior Heading east from the Nuka-Town market one will see the main entrance to the arena, adjacent to the arena an outdoor restaurant area is located. The main entrance area consists of 4 doors in total, all leading to the main entrance area. Interior Upon entering via the center doors one will first see a display area displaying two bumper cars. Looking to the left there are storage lockers along with some minor loot. Looking to the right there are storage lockers along with minor loot, including a small reception area with the Cola-cars terminal. If proceeding forward one will see the former queue area, which has been transformed into a seating area, one seating area for each raider faction. These seating areas are only for the leaders and higher-ranked members. The Operators seating area is located on the far east of the queue area. The seating area consists of two floors, the second floor accessible via an elevator lift. The first floor consists of a bar area, wooden cabinets with some loot, and an area with couches and chairs for the leaders of the faction. The second level only consists of two chairs and a patio table. The Pack's seating area is located in the center of the queue area. The seating area is full of rubble and cages and only consists of three chairs. There is also a separate cage for the animals. The Disciples seating area is located on the far west of the queue area. The seating area has two separate levels, the first level has four benches along with a storage area for rubble. The second level is accessible via wooden stairs, the level consists only of two small benches and spiked traps, along with the heads of their enemies. The main ride arena is accessible via the queue located on the far east of the building. Once inside, Overboss Colter can be found along with some damaged bumper cars. In the west section of the arena, there's an inaccessible door, this door will only open during the main quest Taken for a Ride. Behind the door is a generator room, inside a fusion core can be found. Immediately to the right is the locker room, inside one of the lockers is the Thirst Zapper. Further on, the emergency exit connecting to the The Gauntlet is located. Notable loot * Anise's suicide note - On Anise's corpse. * Thirst Zapper - Inside a locker in the preparing room. * A mini nuke - In the same room, inside a locker adjacent to the one with the Thirst Zapper. * A fusion core - In a room adjacent to the preparing room. The room can be accessed by going through a destroyed wall. Taking this fusion core results in the power in the arena being cut back by 30%. * Overboss power armor - Unique set of power armor with a legendary torso, on Overboss Colter. * Overboss' key and Overboss' password - On Colter. Both open nothing. * A full set of T-45 power armor (minus helmet) - On Commander Bear, one of the Amoral Combat challengers. * A full set of Raider power armor - On Wretch, one of the Amoral Combat challengers. * A full set of BoS paint T-60 power armor (minus helmet) - On the rogue knight, one of the Amoral Combat challengers. * Aeternus - Carried by the rogue knight. Related quests * Amoral Combat - Kill the challenger. * Taken for a Ride - Defeat Overboss Colter. Appearances The Cola-cars arena only appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Bugs * Often the bottle structure here expands obstructing your view making it difficult to navigate the arena. * On the Taken for a Ride quest, the Sole Survivor can get stuck trying to enter the arena to meet Overboss Colter. The door to the arena is open but it is not possible to enter. Gallery ColaCars-Display-NukaWorld.jpg|Bumper car display ColaCars-Interior-NukaWorld.jpg|Interior ColaCars-Arena-NukaWorld.jpg|Arena ColaCars-Spectator-NukaWorld.jpg|Stands FO4NW Anise.png|Anise carrying her suicide note Category:Nuka-World locations Category:Nuka-World rides ru:Арена «Ядер-Мобильчиков» uk:Арена «Ядер-Мобільчиків»